


Hellion's Experiment

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: Paradise Island [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, Hulk Sex (Marvel), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay Logs, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Julian Keller was just out for a jog when he ran into a Hulkling in heat.





	Hellion's Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other logs in this series, this is an old AU Marvel log. Billy and Teddy are in an open relationship, so no infidelity here.

Teddy was going crazy without Billy around. One good thing about having a boyfriend on an island like this was you had someone to run to at the end of the day for comfort, for constant sex that was always good, and for somewhere you knew you always belonged. Nate was a good housemate and lover, but still... he wasn't Billy.

So Teddy spent most of his time just wandering about the campus, occasionally trailing off, wandering up and down main street, just walking and thinking. He'd been with Nate and Aki in the last month, both were great, both were sweet boys. But still. So he had purposefully avoided sex for a few days.

Not to mention, Teddy was in one of those rare moods when he wanted hot, kinky, painful sex, a specialty Billy was skilled at with him. His hand would do for tonight. 

Now he just sat in the park, watching people go by, breath hitched as bad thoughts ran through his head. He would whip it out here if it got to be too much. Mutants in heat were never a good thing.

Having some time between when he needed to next be at Emma’s to assist in moving his stuff into her home, Julian had gone for a jog. Like a moving endorsement for any runner’s magazine, he was clad entirely in brand name clothing, like always, including his sleek eyewear and trainers. It took effort, even for a mutant, to keep in such optimum shape, and he was by no means going to permit himself to be anything less than the exemplar of physical health, even if he was on an island primarily with men interested in other men. It was an ego thing, really, whether there was no hot young women for him to impress or not.

Trotting past the guy seated on the bench, he eased down to a walk and stopped at the cement water fountain to drink. Why they always made these things so short, he’d never understand... Bent down, he turned the dial and drank deeply from the stream of clear liquid, dousing his spiked hair to allow the water to run down his neck and face.

Jogging guy. Weren't there lots of those in this park every day? Normally they wouldn't be of interest in Teddy, but this one had very pretty eyes. Not to mention he was a warm body, and after a few sexless day, Teddy saw the sex in every mundane thing. 

He bit his lip as he looked the guy up and down. Nice figure, round ass... He would say something but it wasn't Teddy's style to pick up strange men in a park.

He would dispute being an everyday, mundane thing.... but Julian thought quite highly of himself, and with the rampant compliments he typically received, it was difficult not to let some of that seep into your subconscious.

Feeling eyes upon him, he glanced to the right and discovered the source of the sensation. He inspected the other man for a moment, assuming it was just some random kid with a staring problem, but when he saw the guy’s eyes trace over his body, Julian knew precisely what was occurring. There was no shielding a lecherous gaze of that nature... Smirking, he decided to toy with the other kid, turning and strolling toward him slowly. 

“See something you like?” he asked, canting his head.

But Teddy was no innocent. He did let his gaze linger, chewed his lips with even heavier breaths as the boy walked in his direction. "Actually, I do. "

Maybe it would be a sexual encounter. Maybe it would just be a tease fest. Either way, Teddy was getting off tonight, whether or not it was with this young man. "Can't resist a guy with pretty eyes is all."

Plucking his sunglasses off with one hand, he narrowed the mentioned oceanic blue eyes somewhat as he looked over his seated company. 

“Really,” he remarked, eventually returning his sights to Teddy’s face, still squinting heavily, and not from the sun.

“And that’s why you were staring, is it? My eyes?” he inquired. 

“Huh... Might have been difficult to see my eyes when my back was to you, though.” He pretended to be perplexed. “Don’t you think?”

"I caught a glimpse..." Teddy said chewing his rosy lip even more. "Can't help if the rest of you is equally beautiful."

He didn't ask his name. He didn't really care at this moment. His eyes trailed down the well-kept body and stopped right at the bulge where legs meet pelvis. "You don't like being admired?"

The guy was bold, he’d give him that. What with the blatant crotch examining. That or the seated mutant was just overly sexed and had no manners. Whichever, Julian was still entertained with the prospect or tormenting the brazen admirer, as it was his personality to be a bully and harass.

“O, of course I do.. Who doesn’t,” he admitted, folding his arms over his chest, flexing muscles in his limbs purposefully before relaxing them. 

“Should I return to my jog now or do you need another minute?” he teased.

"I'd like another minute." Teddy said, reaching down and rubbing his own bulge and licking his lips. "You seem like the kind of guy who likes being in charge. Are you that kind of guy?"

Teddy didn't wait for a response, he just unzipped himself very slowly. "I really like that in a guy."

Now that... Julian had truly not expected. Lifting his eyebrow slightly, he was caught between furthering the heckling or abandoning it. After all, he was straight, and some guy jerking off while he stood there would probably not qualify as a straight man’s activity. However, he did find that his gaze dropped to watch what would emerge from the jeans’ opening.

“Yeah, you could say that...” he trailed off.

When the zipper was at its lowest point, Teddy leaned back and his erection popped out of the opening, bouncing to a stop, it's creamy smoothness ending at a swollen purple head. 

"How much of a take charge guy are you?" He groaned, moving his hand down and running it up his shaft. 

Whether or not Julian liked it wasn't the point. The fact that Teddy was horny as hell was the point, Julian was just a convenience to him at this point.

Was this even legal? Who was he kidding, on this island, so long as you were not fucking against Xavier’s office door, anything was. ...And from what he’d heard of the man, that would probably still be acceptable. He shuddered at the thought.

Glancing away, eyeing someone walking past who was staring at the two of them, Julian replaced his sunglasses upon his head before clearing his throat. Looking back to Teddy, he grimaced slightly while once more watching the boy pleasure himself. 

“I suppose that all depends on the situation,” he declared, now not quite as sure of himself, as he was not certain how far this was going to go.

"You're uncomfortable?" Teddy smirked, still running his palm up the underside of his shaft. Any other time he'd stop, but for some reason this turned him on a bit. "You've never been with a man have you?"

Teddy licked his lips and looked over at him. "You want to be?"

“I, uh..” His uncertainty was visible, but the fact that he’d not punched the man in the face yet or run off was evidence to indicate he was at least, partially, interested.

“No, I haven't...” he replied, but it was blatant he was virginal to this experience.

Stepping closer, he leaned down to whisk his lips against Teddy’s ear. “Whether I do or not it’s _not_ happening right here on this bench.... Have another more suitable location, maybe?” he inquired. 

Teddy bit his lip and nodded, putting himself back in his jeans, then leaned over and bit the boy's lip. 

"The guy in my room said something about welcoming a new kid, so he'll be out a while..." He whispered hotly.

"Want to come?" He stood, looking back slightly and shaking his hips as he walked.

The nip alone to his lip made his chest tighten. Swallowing as though he were attempting to get down some glass shards, Julian twisted his brows drastically, looking down, then over his shoulder, chewing his bottom lip in indecision. He was not accustomed to being in a position, especially sexually, of anything but control, but he’d most certainly _not_ be the one with all power here...as his inexperience with men was just about blocking out the sun it was so conspicuous. However, curiosity killed the cat, and would likely kill his ego later....

Julian followed behind the guy he didn’t even know the name of to where ever he might lead them.

Teddy walked with him in silence, but tugged him by the hand to the school building, and eventually to his dorm and opened the door, tugging him inside before tracing a finger down his chest. 

"So you're like a virgin to this? that's... kind of hot." he said, leaning in and nipping at his neck.

"Got to make you pop extra hard then..."

He wanted to shake his hand out of the other bloke’s the entire time, as someone might witness it. But ...fuck it. He’d deny it or something. Hauled into the room, Julian scarcely got his bearings before he felt the fingers creeping down his sweat-soaked chest and the rather concerning words in his ear. 

“Hold the fuck up now,” he warned, but was unable to follow through with the rest of his threat, his voice seemingly caught in the back of his throat.

Teddy didn't listen to his protests, just let his fingers pull down the zipper on his runner jacket as he kissed at the tender flesh along his neck. 

"By pop, I mean cum silly. I would never take a straight boy from behind unless he wanted it. Me on the other hand..." He grinned and slipped the jacket over Julian's shoulders.

"You can have a field day with me..." he purred.

Moistening his lips again, as they somehow kept going dry, the reluctant Julian gradually relaxed his stance somewhat... even pulling his shades off and setting them down on a nearby table slowly. Ambivalent about reciprocating the attention just yet still, his fingers on both hands crumpled up like dying spiders, but the rest of his body was warming up, literally, to the idea. 

“O...” he said as an afterthought.

"Lesson one..." He said, tugging off the boy's shirt and trailing a finger down his abdomen. 

"Kissing makes sex so much better. You can kiss right? Have your girlfriends told you you were a good kisser?"

Teddy smirked and ran his fingers along the hemline of his pants and gazed at him lustily, awaiting his answer.

The competitiveness in the azure-eyed boy flared at the question, slanting his head somewhat to the side and scoffing as if he’d just been told the sky was any other colour than the one he knew. 

“Huh-yeah, I know how to kiss,” he snarked, a faint sneer on his capable lips. However, the manner in which the guy kept looking at him ate away at the notorious narcissism of Julian to where he wanted to glance off, but couldn’t, especially with fingers where they were.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He asked bluntly, not looking away, gaze just locked. Of course he asked because he was polite and he didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do, even if he was horny.

Tonguing his molars, Julian twisted his mouth slightly at the thought. Carefully reaching his right hand upward, he cupped it against Teddy’s face and held their spark inducing stare for a moment longer before tilting his head and aiming to place their lips together. On the descent, he moaned a wanting “Yess...” right as their mouths met.

Teddy was a skilled kisser if he did say so himself, and with the experience one would expect from a boy like Teddy, he slid his tongue in just past Julian's beautiful pink lips, massaging his tongue with his own, he pulled away for a moment to take off his own shirt, then pressed another, more forceful kiss to his lips.

"Lesson two, touch me... don't think, just touch me." He moaned, running a hand up his side.

Having not been lying when he’d expressed that he knew what to do with his mouth, at least where kissing was concerned, Julian kissed back with a strong hunger he’d been trying to rein in since this whole bizarre situation had started... Appreciatively when Teddy’s lips returned to his own after the removing of the shirt, Julian skimmed his spread fingers over the boy’s head, through his hair and down the back of his neck. His left hand found purchase on his still unknown lover’s side, gripping his hip.

"uh..." Teddy moaned into his mouth, grazing his teeth gently across his tongue. Then he leaned forward to his ear and chewed it softly while whispering.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

In all honesty, Julian had no idea what he craved from this boy, just that he was drawn to him, and the unknown. But he made something up. He was a natural at thinking on his feet. 

“Suck me off,” he said hushedly, rather impressed at how poised his words had come out. He allowed his left hand to delve lower, groping Teddy’s ass with long fingers before adding “Please.”

Teddy sucked onto another kiss for a few moments before nodding. 

"My pleasure..." He said, trailing kisses down his jugular, moaning as he trailed his tongue down along his chest slowly. He fell to his knees and circled his tongue around his belly button, flicking it in and out for a moment as if he was tongue-fucking a little hole, then he began to slowly, tortuously lower his pants...

He drew his stomach in slightly at the unique attention his belly button received, but flexed his prominent abdominals and toughed it out, not wanting to look like a total neophyte. The cruel delayed removal of his shorts was detected as intentional and Julian snapped his piercing sights down to the one kneeling and squinted heavily. But, really, what could he do other than endure it. Shifting his weight, he squirmed somewhat with want. 

“Tease,” he snipped.

"I'll make it up to you..." he said, letting the pants drop now. And his fully erect cock was there, beautiful and uncut. The delicious scent of man-musk wafting off of his flesh into his nostrils, the head bulbous and almost glowing in desire. He gripped it with one hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It will be my pleasure to service such a beautiful cock." he said, snaking a tongue out and swivelling it around the head.

One thing about this partner was he needed little encouragement. He thought back to a few times with female lovers he’d had, who you’d practically had to write an oath and take a test to prove your intentions were good, when they of course never were. But it was so much effort just to get laid. Quite a contrast to now.

Rubbing the back of his neck when he was fully exposed to the zealous boy, Julian grunted low at the spiraling lick, curling his hips forward, needing more..

And more he would have. Teddy couldn't hold out the teasing anymore, his craving for dick was so intense. So he lurched forward and swallowed him to the root, then proceeded to bob back and forth, each one jabbing at the back of his throat. A gag reflex was something long lost to Teddy.

He overzealously sucked and ran his hands up his thighs as he did so, wanting the other boy to do something, anything to make him feel like a dirty slut.

.......... That was a rather dramatic shift, and Keller’s expression was priceless. 

“O. My. _God_ ,” he shuddered, his body attacked in a way he’d never experienced before. Stunned for a second, he moaned and grabbed at Teddy’s hair, yanking his head back and stepping closer. Driving forward, he made use of that absent gag reflex and drove his shaft right to the balls repeatedly down the receiving throat. “God you’re good at this..”

"MmmMmhmmM..." He managed to moan out around the engorged phallus thrusting down his throat. He loved going down on guys. Especially guys who weren't used to it. They always appreciated it, and it gave Teddy a sense of control. So he deepthroated him, matching each thrust with a head bob of his own, moving faster eagerly awaiting his seed. Of course he wanted an assful too, so he only hoped the boy had stamina to match his looks.

Feeling his knees go weak, he reached behind himself and braced against the door, spreading his thighs even further apart. 

“Fuck yes.....” Nearly ripping out some of the boy’s hair, he finally released his hold and ran a finger down the throat he was ravaging, feeling the bulge of his cockhead move beneath the flesh there. It would take no time at all before he climaxed. The mixture of how foreign this all was and how goddamn good Teddy was and how hot he was... it all blended into an unavoidable sequence of events that would shortly lead to his orgasm.

Teddy tested the water and reached back and rubbed his thumb roughly over his hole, no intention of venturing inside unless he asked, but stimulation usually made for a better orgasm, and he was such a cockhound that he wanted to milk him for all he was worth. The sucks got faster in speed and he gasped and moaned around him, swivelling his head. Wanting him all inside now.

Jesus.. Maybe he’d been missing out with his die-hard heterosexual gig. Shuddering, he placed both hands on the other boy’s face and bucked his hips carnally during the last few seconds before his rapturous release. Coming as though he’d been smacked in the back, Julian thrusted sharply while his seed was shot out with great pressure behind the release. Moaning, he hunched over Teddy somewhat to run his fingertips over his shoulders and upper back. "Fuck...."

And like the true whore he was (at least in this moment of extreme heat he was in), he took the cock all the way in and swallowed all his ejaculate down, feeling fulfilled as the salty liquid slid down his throat in a rather satisfying manner. He pulled off and licked off all that remained before looking up at him with carnal eyes. "Wanna fuck me in the ass now?"

Quite a question to be posed of a straight man who just received the blowjob of his life. Still trying to recover from his release, he leaned back against the door, blinking away the blurriness of pleasure from his eyes. 

“I...” he started, running his fingers through his moist hair, pulse pounding in his veins after such a climax. 

“I, uh,” he erred, looking back toward his eager lover. Some of that hesitation started to seep back into his mind. ..What was he really doing here? With someone he didn’t even know. A _male_ someone.

"I'm really good..." He said, leaning down and giving his head another lick. "I love the feeling of a big cock inside me..."

Man... talking like a bad porn movie. It really had been a while for Teddy. "I have muscles inside me you never felt before... I promise you'll love it."

Running his fingers through his hair again, Julian looked around the room helplessly, as though there was someone there for guidance or some answer he could offer that didn’t sound lame or confused. 

“I’m... sure you do,” he spoke softly. “But you’re ...you’re a _dude_.” This said as if it was some astounding revelation.

Teddy stood and pursed his lip to the side, then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, cupping his hand on the side of his face. Then quietly he spoke. 

"This doesn't mean anything. You don't have to be gay to enjoy sex with another man. When this is all over, I'm sure there's a girl waiting for you somewhere, and that's fine. But this? This is just for your enjoyment..."

Teddy took his hand and kissed the back of it softly. "And I want to give you a night to remember. Does that sound okay? I won't do anything you don't want."

It was ironic. He’d used lines similar to those on women he was attempting to seduce, and now here he was on the other side of the coin. He had to admit, though, this guy was slick enough to pull them off. That and he was still extremely aroused, and logic wasn’t his main priority... Tired of feeling like the girl, Julian stepped into Teddy assertively and latched their mouths together, pushing him backward toward the bed, using those muscles that were evidently for more than just show..

Of course Teddy wasn't the kind of guy to just use a man with a few cheap lines. He was known to develop some of his deepest friendships with former sexual partners, and if Julian wanted, he was willing to make friends with him as well. But still, when he was pushed back, he let go a loud moan and sucked gently on his tongue, wrapping his legs around his torso. 

"Yesss... take what you want..." he managed to get out between kisses. "Do it as hard as you want, I can take it..."

While he’d never fucked a man’s ass before, he’d done a woman’s. There couldn’t be much of a difference, could there? He’d shortly find out.. Slamming Teddy down into the bed, he hastily undid the other boy’s trousers and pulled them down his limbs as far as they’d go. Shaft quite moist from the extraordinary blowjob he’d just been given, Julian sucked on the side of his mystery lover’s neck with strong lips while fitting his thrillingly large cock’s tip against the pinched hole between smooth, round cheeks. With a needy grunt, he drove inward, piercing the tight ring forcefully.

Oh, but it wasn't the same. Women didn't have to enjoy it. In fact, most of the time, they didn't. But Teddy was a special breed of gay man, trained to enjoy, endure, and love every which way he was given and amp it up to the next level. And upon intrusion, Teddy gripped the bedsheets with a loud scream, not painful (though the sudden entry of the large cock did rip into him slightly) but out of pleasure, and he squeezed his hole around the thick shaft, pushing back as hard as he could. "OooOh!"

When Teddy clamped down on him, Julian nearly lost his cool, shuddering as his member bucked within the damp confines, exhorting a groan from the blue-eyed boy. Gliding forward until he was right to the hilt of his shaft within the warm orifice, Hellion closed his eyes briefly while pulling back, removing his cock completely. Wanting to experience that sensation in its completeness again, he pressed his swollen helm against the other mutant’s entrance and once more inserted himself right to the balls.. How addictive this could become.... Starting an evaluating rhythm, he fucked Teddy with enough speed to keep up the arousing rubbing they both needed, but not yet at any sort of violent tempo.

"OOOh!" Teddy yelped out loud, moving back harder, the slapping of Julian's balls against the soft flesh of his buttocks maybe even louder than the yelping itself. 

"M-more! Harder!" He hissed.

Teddy pulled his leg out of the pants that held his ankles together and stretched it up so that Julian could fuck him at an angle, and he contemplated whether or not going green would freak him out or turn him on.

He used his left arm to support the lifted limb, holding it in place, appreciating instantly how much deeper it felt that he could bore his cock, even if it was only an inch or so. Bowing his head, he tongued across Teddy’s chest, licking his solar plexus before sucking onto a nipple. Pulling on it with his teeth, he curled his back so that his haunches could really propel forward, experimenting with how hard he could ram his blunt rod into the other boy before he’d squeal. He never expected a plea for him to stop, like some women he’d fucked, but he definitely expected a wail of ecstasy after enough battery to the hole whose edges would soon become inflamed as it gaped open. 

“Fuck... Moan for me, you whore,” he grunted.

"MmmMm..." God Teddy did love to be called a whore. Especially by some unnamed boy who was driving his cock deeper and deeper into him by the second. 

"OooOh s-so fucking good!"

Teddy was getting there, to the point where every deep thrust pounded his prostate, and soon it would be involuntary. 

"Oh F-fuCK!" He screamed out, his skin changing it's tint, his legs growing in size from small stems to large green hams, and his hole tightened even more around Julian's cock with the newfound muscle mass. 

"I-I turn green... it's my mutation. B-but fuck... don't stop..."

The green was a little unnerving, but Teddy could have turned any colour, grew horns, some extra limbs... none of it would really have phased Julian at present, as he was so enamored with how goddamn good it felt to be piloting his prick in and out of the morphing mutant. His balls clenching as he was squeezed ever tighter, he groaned against his current paramour’s neck, precum trailing out of him steadily as he wrapped his hand around Teddy’s member and stroked it in succession with the absolute beating his ass was acquiring. 

“Fuck I’m gonna..” he moaned, smacking against the other boy’s body ruthlessly.

"Yesss... Cum in me... I wanna be leaking with your cum..." He moaned, soon to orgasm himself (his big, splashy, Hulk orgasm which would no doubt be a new experience for Julian). He squeezed so tight around him to where every square inch of Julian's dick was rubbing flesh, and if he dared try to pull the cock from him it threatened to break off. Teddy needed it all inside him, all now.

Crushed in the vice-like grip, Julian near whimpered at how astounding that felt. Unable to extract his cock, even if he wanted to, he thrust determinedly against the squeezing, jarring Teddy aggressively until he could endure no more and his held member sprayed load after load of come into the restraining passageway. He groaned against Teddy’s neck, massaging the now green balls slowly, urging him to release as well.

Feeling the hot liquid spray inside him was all Teddy ever needed. Thus began the spasms, which shook Teddy's body and Julians as well being that they were connected by his dick. And like a voluptuous green volcano, his massive green cock surged forward and erupted in what looked like a literal geyser of milky white ejaculate that landed in thick gooey puddles on Teddy's abdomen and chest, and no doubt got on Julian as well.

"Mmmm..." he moaned, eyelids shuttering as his back arched and his intense grip on the phallus ceased.

He swore he was given some sort of aphrodisiac before running into this boy, or perhaps the boy himself excreted them, he’d heard of that... But the sight of that immense shaft jetting out seed which splattered all over both of them was enough to harden Julian’s cock again to its full stiffness, if not rivaling what it had been. Pulling himself out, he licked his lips and crawled down Teddy’s torso to lap away the copious amounts of come, snaking his tongue up the mesmerizing organ. Sucking on the engorged member, he popped his lips off like a lollipop and smirked lopsidedly, that curiosity going to get the better of him again... 

“Fuck me?” he asked with slanted brows.

Mmm... Julian literally sucked him off for a few moments, bold for a straight boy. And licking him clean of his ejaculate, which the very sight of was a huge turn on. But at the words 'Fuck me,' he leaned up and quirked his eyebrows. "You... want me to fuck you?"

Teddy licked his lips, then leaned down and nipped off some stray cum on his lips. "It's quite big... bigger than most. You sure you can take it? Have you ever had anything in there before?"

Blinking his fierce gaze down, Julian flushed slightly as his request was repeated. It sounded even lewder the second time he heard it. Eying the monster cock, he mouthed a kiss to Teddy’s lips, following it with a faint nip, whispering “No...” He knew it was going to hurt like a mother fucker, but he still craved it, for whatever perverse reason. He’d rationalize his masochistic thoughts later.. Pumping his fist up and down the yearned for erection, he twitched an eyebrow again. “I still want it, though..”

"I can turn back to slide in first, just so it will go in easier. And once I'm in I can turn green..." He suggested. It would be a lot less painful to gradually stretch him out from the inside then to just plunge in with his monstrous girth in its present form. The only person capable of taking that from the beginning was Billy, and Julian was virginal from the backside. 

"Unless you want to try to take it now..."

A flicker of sanity crossed Julian’s mind and the first suggestion seemed best. “Uh, go green after,” he said rather sheepishly, trying to spare himself a little pain, at least at first. Tonguing his lower row of teeth, he rubbed the back of his neck, still a little perplexed at his desire for this. But really, if he was going to have a homosexual experience, why not do it to its fullest? 

“Maybe some lube or something?” he suggested, shielding the grin behind the words.

"My dick is still covered in cum. It's natural lube..." he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows and pulling the boy up into his lap while his body shrunk down to normal, and he kissed him harshly, his tongue invading his mouth. 

Swallowing, he straddled Teddy’s lap, but was unsure about this position. He doubted he could impale himself, but he tried to push that thought from his mind and simply enjoy the kiss, still able to taste the other boy’s spunk in his mouth from licking it from his flesh.

Teddy smiled, able to feel the tension in knots on Julian's back, and quickly pulled him down to where he was laying on his back on the bed. He positioned himself between his legs, slipping the slick, cum-stained head between his cheek and rubbing it gently at his back entrance. "You ready?"

Turning his handsome face up toward the ceiling, he heaved a steadying sigh as he felt the slippery head’s pressure against his unsuspecting opening. The price he’d pay for curiosity... Smoothing his one hand against his face, Julian estranged his thighs even further, brazen, considering he knew what was coming. “As I’m going to be..”

With a nod, and his tongue sliding over his lower lip, Teddy thrust forward slowly as his cock head slipped inside with a pop. Jesus, this boy was tight. So tight. The tightest he'd ever felt. And naturally so too. He shuddered and tried not to cum right there, and rested his forehead against Julian's shoulder as he buried himself in to the root. 

"Tell me when you want me to move..." he said, allowing him some time to get used to the invasion.

While he was no pansy, and could take a punch to the face without flinching, but this had Julian wide-eyed and speechless. As his unprepared body gasped and stretched, he did not assist much by tensing his muscles, the pain of such an infringement shocking, realizing how naive he really was. Finally he found his voice and let loose a loud string of blasphemy, writhing but cringing whenever he moved enough to disturb the cock within him.. Gritting his teeth, Hellion, ever audacious, curled his pelvis forward and growled, “Go for it.. Nail me.”

"Tell me when to stop and I'll stop, Okay?" he said, planting a kiss on his lips, then resting their foreheads together as he gazed into his eyes with intensity as he slid in and out, slowly at first, then picked up just a little. 

"And tell me if you want me to turn green..."

He could not hold the stare, his eyelashes fluttering down as the movement within was both pleasure and pain, blending together into a sentiment he could scarcely compare to anything else.. Binding his arms around Teddy, he skimmed his hands down to grip onto the boy’s ass, pushing him down, accepting each thrust greedily, wanting more. 

“Uhh.. Harder,” he heard himself moan, his newly opened passage still burning, but he didn’t care. “More..”

"Green?" He said, pulling out nearly all the way now and slamming in, bucking in harder at each departure, bucking against his prostate. "I wanna make you scream, but I want you to love it."

Really, where was this masochistic streak coming from... But Julian was all for it, and nodded his head, trying to be intrepid about what he knew was going to be something he couldn’t forget for days. Literally. His cavity was going to ache like hell.... Arching his back off the mattress, he grabbed onto Teddy’s wrists for something to brace against, as he’d surely need it. “Do it..”

Teddy grinned and kissed him tenderly, passionately, so he'd have something to take his mind off of it, or at least a soft way to muffle his screams. And he began his transformation mid-thrust, his body growing double his size and green, but more noticeably by Julian, his dick growing several inches in girth and size. He would no doubt rip open at least a little.

Wild, he kicked his legs apart further as if to escape the grievously expanding and swelling cock within him. Howling loud enough to wake the dead, and surely the neighbours, Julian writhed and contorted his torso as his ass was thoroughly taken. Nothing could have readied him for how it felt like there was a tree trunk buried up inside him, but, all the same, he adored it, and pushed his hips at Teddy’s groin, groaning at the action. “Holy **FUCK**... goddamn.. Yes..”

Oh god. This boy loved it. AWESOME. Teddy took that as what he needed to continue, then slid in and out rapidly as he heard the boy's moans turn to screams. He trusted him to tell him when to stop, but until then he would have his way with that sweet little ass as roughly as he could.

He was sure he’d need a medic after this was over, feeling totally torn apart. Not that he’d ever ask for Teddy to cease... each massive thrust just augmenting his need for more. Squirming, he realized what a bloody slut he was being. His ego and reputation would surely burn for this later, but right now, all that mattered was the continuation of that agonizing fucking.. Body trembling, he literally shook as his breath caught in his throat over and over. Coming hard, his vision blurred and he anguished on the bed like someone being exorcised.

Feeling the other boy cum once again, squeezing around him and writhing, rubbed him in all the right ways quite literally, and he pounded in and out of him like a jackhammer until finally, he let go another massive hulked orgasm that shook Julian's body as he exploded inside him, cum shooting from the orifice around his cock. "Ooooh fuck... Mmm..."

That was it. Lights out. Julian’s vision went black and his head lulled back. Hole torn and slightly bloodied, leaking the massive shipment of come Teddy’s overwhelming cock had delivered, the azure-eyed mutant was knocked out from the unbearable amount of delirium and pain arriving all at once.. Nothing could revive him until his body could come to terms with what he’d just experienced, and that could be a good while....

Teddy didn't move, didn't risk hurting the boy further, so he stayed inside and collapsed on top of him, kissing at his neck. He'd never knocked a boy into a coma before, so maybe it was a good thing. But he was certain that he'd come back around in a little while, so he wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, resting his head on his chest, cock still buried deep in his anus. It would grow soft later, but for now it would stay erect a while, warm in its sheath. Teddy drifted silently to sleep himself, with his lover which he knew not his name. No names were exchanged, just passion. And he could live with that.


End file.
